Graphics remoting systems allow computing device network clients to connect to a remote server and receive a visual representation of at least some of the graphics being displayed at or output by the server. Often the network client can display all the graphical output associated with the session. Likewise, the client may be allowed to interact with the session, injecting user input, generated from devices such as a mouse or keyboard connected to the client, into the server session.
Graphical applications, such as video games, can request displaying complex graphics structures, such as textures and surfaces, on screen. These graphics structures are then displayed by a graphical user interface (GUI) system (also referred to as a window system such as X window System™). Typically, a client may access multiple remote systems (as servers) for graphics remoting purposes. When the client disconnects from one remote system and connects with another remote system, all graphics structures have to be resent from the new remote system to the client. As a result, the traffic incurred over the network is significant.